Bone clamps are used to engage bone segments on opposite side of a fracture and hold them together. Current bone clamps made of memory metal alloy are known and generally have a transformation temperature in the body temperature range. These clamps have disadvantages. For example, current clamps must be cooled/frozen in a refrigerator or, after being implanted, heated with a special heating apparatus, such as a coagulator, which may lead to necroses. Due to the extremely high or low temperatures during or after the implantation, the tissues surrounding the bone may be injured, so that the blood supply may be affected and, as a result, the fracture may heal slowly, if at all. Moreover, in the event that the clamp is implanted improperly, the clamp cannot be reused. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bone clamp, which does not require cooling and heating to implant in bone and which can be reused.